Shut Up
by BonneNuit
Summary: My first Casey/Chuck slashy one-shot. Pretty much a PWP with Casey having his way with Chuck. NO UNDERAGE READERS! And also, please read the warnings.


**Casey sure does seem to handcuff Chuck a lot…**

**Summery: Casey has his way with Chuck. Set right after 'Chuck vs. the Sensei.' This is extremely mature, so no underage readers!**

**Rating: MA/NC-17**

**WARNINGS!!! Slash, sex, man on man action, hand cuffing, cursing, Casey-ness. **

Shut Up

"You said something, didn't you!?" Chuck said with a laugh as Casey glared at him from the door.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you-

Casey grabbed a hold of Chuck's shirt and pulled him inside abruptly.

"Look Casey, I'm really really sorry…" Chuck pleaded to Casey as the man grabbed him by his hair and threw him onto the dining table.

"Shut up, Bartowski." Casey snarled looking particularly menacing.

"But-

"I said shut up!" Casey handcuffed him to the table. "Are you going to be quiet? Or do I need to gag you."

Chuck shut up.

"Now, _Chuck._" Casey said mockingly. "We're going to get a few things clear. You are the intersect. I am your handler. Are we clear?" Chuck nodded. "Good." And then he kissed him.

Chuck gave a muffled squeak and thrashed a little underneath the larger man. Casey ignored him and tore Chuck's nerd shirt open, sending buttons flying across the room. He pulled away to let the lithe man gasp for breath. "Are we still clear?"

"Casey-

The agent clamped a hand over his mouth before he could say more. "Yes or no question Chuck. So, are we clear?" Chuck hesitated, and then nodded. "Good." He grabbed Chuck's jeans and quickly undid them, yanking them down and tearing his shoes off to pull them off the rest of the way.

"Casey-

"Shut up."

"Stop telling me that!"

Casey paused and leaned over. "I'll just have to shut you up then." He growled and then kissed him again, gentler this time.

"Now suck." Chuck furrowed his eyebrow and looked up at him in confusion.

"Wh-

Casey shoved his fingers into Chuck's mouth. Chuck sucked on them timidly, staring up at the other man. Casey stared back down at him just as avidly, and pulled the fingers away. "Good intersect." He spread Chuck's legs and pushed a finger in, clamping the other hand over his mouth when he cried out. "The pain will stop Bartowski."

He added a second finger. "Casey!" Chuck yelped and tugged at the handcuffs.

"Don't be a baby."

"It hurts!"

Casey crooked his fingers and smirked as Chuck tossed his head back in pleasure. "See? Now shut up and take it."

"Ungh!" Chuck twitched as Casey slipped a third in, making the lithe man glare at Casey.

"Casey, ouch!" His handler pressed a kiss to his hip and rubbed the fingers over Chuck's prostate.

"Relax, Chuck." Casey pulled his fingers out of him and spread Chuck's legs to fit between them. "And under the circumstances, you can call me John."

John lifted Chuck's legs up and used one hand to guide his erection into Chuck's entrance. Chuck threw his head back and banged it against the table. "Agh!"

"Sh." John covered Chuck's mouth with his hand. "You don't want anyone to hear, do you?"

Chuck shook his head, his eyes tightly closed from the pain. His body shivered slightly and a single tear slid down his cheek. John leaned over and licked it away as he pushed the rest of the way in. Chuck shifted and spread his legs a little to try and ease the ache a little bit. Deciding that the intersect wasn't going to scream anymore, John removed his hand and caught him in a deep kiss.

The smaller man moaned and leaned up into John, lifting his hips to encourage movement. John quickly did so, pulling out and thrusting back in at an angle. Chuck clenched his teeth and groaned loudly. John snarled in response and pistoned in and out of the willing body beneath him. The table creaked with every thrust, sliding along the floor with a loud squeak.

"John!" Chuck cried out, biting his lip in an attempt to stifle the noises.

"Chuck." John growled at his asset and grabbed his erection, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

"Ngh!" Chuck spilled his seed over Casey's hand. John inhaled sharply at the sensation of Chuck convulsing around him and came as well, thrusting a few more times slowly into the spasming heat.

They both panted for a few moments quietly until Casey pulled out and grabbed a few tissues to wipe Chuck off with. "I should do this more often." Casey commented as he undid the handcuffs. "It gets you to shut up." He stared a few more seconds at Chuck's unconscious form and then lifted him up. "Guess I'm on phone duty for your sister."

He set his new lover down onto his bed and glowered at his still form. He shouldn't have gotten attached to the asset. But he did, and he didn't regret a thing. Chuck stirred and snuggled into the pillow, mumbling but not waking up.

"Good night Chuck."

Chuck said nothing back as Casey got up to do his report and call Elle to say her brother was stuck at work. Maybe Chuck should move in with Casey…it would certainly make missions a lot easier, not to mention watching him.

Sarah would probably agree.

**LINE**

**My first Chuck fic! Probably horrible…but I thought I would give it a try! =)**


End file.
